If some one other than Frodo was the Ring Bearer
by Aurie
Summary: I think the Title sums it up.
1. Merry

If Merry was the Ring Bearer  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it! The characters I mean, or locations or anything but the idea.  
  
If Merry was the ring bearer than we all should hope that he could get past farmer Maggots farm and get out of the Shire at that. If Merry was the Ring bearer and assuming he got out of the shire than Pippin would be his Sam and there would be no 'Mister Brandybuck' but there would be 'you're an idiot for doing this Merry'. If Merry was the Ring bearer a lot more men, elves and dwarves would have volunteered for the quest seeing that their lives were in the hands of an immature hobbit going on a 'road trip' with his good friend Pip. If merry was the ring bearer there would mostly likely be frozen fossils of nine (or more) people and a pony on the Caradhras because Merry couldn't make up his mind what to do. (Great idea Gandy let the idiot decide) Seeing that Merry only got as far as the Caradhras he was not a very good ring bearer because he didn't destroy the ring. Sorry middle- earth, game over. 


	2. Pippin

If Pippin was the Ring Bearer  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it! The characters I mean, or locations or anything but the idea.  
  
If Pippin was the ring bearer, Merry would be his Sam. (Yikes) Who knows if they would invite Frodo and Sam. If pippin was the Ring bearer he would have spent a lot more time at the Prancing Pony that is until Strider would have dragged him out. If Pippin was the Ring bearer, oh wait he wouldn't be because Elrond isn't that Dumb to allow him to be the ring bearer. He would appoint that to Aragorn, hoping the journey would kill Aragorn and leave Arwen free to go to the Grey Havens. 


	3. Aragron

If Aragorn was the Ring Bearer  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it! The characters I mean, or locations or anything but the idea.  
  
(Leaving off of Pippin's story, so Pippin and Merry are there)  
  
A/N: Please remember that Aragorn is a Hero boy and he does everything right, but what can a hero boy do when there are two good choices to choose from.  
  
If Aragorn was chosen to bear the ring instead of Pippin at the council of Elrond there would be only 7 in his fellowship and he would have no Sam. (Because he is man enough without one)  
If Aragorn was the ring bearer he would have traveled through the Gap of Rohan and something would have happened to Gandy (inevitably, to make him the white) and Boromir still would have died trying to save Merry and Pippin from orcs. Boromir would have remained in Fangorn to rot because there was no waterfall to throw him over. Merry and Pippin would have been ignored because Sauruman wanted Aragorn Isildur's heir NOT the Hobbits, stupid orcs get it right, it's a new story! Geez!  
If Aragorn was the ring bearer he still would have fought at Helm's Deep with King Theoden, but he would have left Merry and Pippin in the care of Eowyn. She'll do anything for him.  
After Helm's Deep Aragorn would ignore the desire to become King and would march right up to the Black Gate of Mordor. (Nobody feels the need to tell the Hero boy that maybe a smarter way would be a secret way)  
The mouth of Sauron would come out, Aragorn would slip in unnoticed because he is wearing the elven cloak. Gandy would think of the diversion idea and draw out the forces of Mordor and Aragorn would throw the ring safely into the cracks of doom. The eagles would save him and he would become king.  
Good job Hero Boy! 


	4. Alternate Aragorn Ending

Alternate Aragorn Ending  
  
A/N: This ending is for all the LOTR fans that don't think Aragorn should be able to destroy the ring. I could decided which version to write and upload so here's both and whatever one you like better, is the one you like better. And the last paragraph is the only thing different in this chapter.  
  
If Aragorn was chosen to bear the ring instead of Pippin at the council of Elrond there would be only 7 in his fellowship and he would have no Sam. (Because he is man enough without one)  
If Aragorn was the ring bearer he would have traveled through the Gap of Rohan and something would have happened to Gandy (inevitably, to make him the white) and Boromir still would have died trying to save Merry and Pippin from orcs. Boromir would have remained in Fangorn to rot because there was no waterfall to throw him over. Merry and Pippin would have been ignored because Sauruman wanted Aragorn Isildur's heir NOT the Hobbits, stupid orcs get it right, it's a new story! Geez!  
If Aragorn was the ring bearer he still would have fought at Helm's Deep with King Theoden, but he would have left Merry and Pippin in the care of Eowyn. She'll do anything for him.  
After Helm's Deep Aragorn would ignore the desire to become King and would march right up to the Black Gate of Mordor. (Nobody feels the need to tell the Hero boy that maybe a smarter way would be a secret way)  
Aragorn faces the door and says "I do not fear death!" and bangs on the black gate and cries " Ready or not here I come!" The mouth of Sauron would come out, take the ring, pummel hero boy to the ground in 5 seconds flat, and take the ring back to Sauron. And once again it is game over for Middle-earth. 


	5. Gimli

If Gimli was the Ring Bearer  
  
If Gimli was the ring bearer there would be a bunch more elves and dwarves going and no hobbits! Gimli would have no Sam. Legolas would not become his sam because Legolas would have lots of elf buddies to keep him company and he would not succumb to that level.  
Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf would still go because they are heroes and they need to go on an epic journey before their life ends. And Gandalf has to turn white. Boromir has to die, and Aragorn needs to work through his recluse attitude and become a king. If Gimli was the ring bearer then the journey would be slower than if a hobbit was the ring bearer. For dwarves eat more and slower, and aren't good on endurance, so the fellowship would travel at a steady dwarf walk.  
The Fellowship wouldn't step foot on Caradhras because the dwarves would put their foot down and start walking to the mines of Moria alone. But Boromir would of course ask Gimli if he would like him to carry the ring over the mountains and meet him on the other side. That would not fly very high. When entering into Moria the dwarves would see that their entire race is dead and the fellowship would safely exit the mines because no one is stupid enough to wake the Watcher.  
After the Mines of Moria incident the elves would take charge of navigation and bring the fellowship to Lothlorien. Where Galadriel would reprimand Gandalf for not fighting the Balrog and turning into the white. She would then reveal to the fellowship that the mission was beyond hopeless because Gandalf the Grey is essentially useless. Boromir would then ask Gimli if he would like him to take the ring from here.  
After the discouraging remarks the other dwarves would realize there really is no gold at the end of their journey and decide to return and the other elves would decide to stay with Galadriel. The company would then be Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli.  
As the fellowship would make their way across Emyn Muil they discover Gollum following them. Boromir would then ask Gimli if he wants to make a decoy plan and give the ring to him while Gollum still thinks Gimli has it, Gimli will again refuse. one night Legolas would shoot Gollum, and in the morning legolas would be reprimanded for killing the creature that could help in the end.  
One day the fellowship would meet Faramir and Boromir would ask one last time for the ring and Gimli would refuse. Boromir then quits the fellowship and defends Osgiliath while Faramir would take his place. The next day as the new constructed fellowship waits on Legolas to capture and kill five Easterlings. They then impersonate the five dead Easterlings and enter Mordor. But that night Gandalf would be found out because his bushy beard, gray sheets, and staff were unable to be hid. And Legolas just looked to unhealthy so they released him without noticing the blonde tips barley showing under the head gear. Gimli would also be discovered because of his height, ergo the ring would be discovered and brought to Sauron. Unfortunately Aragorn and Faramir go unnoticed and spend the rest of their days being servants to the evil lord, Sauron! 


End file.
